


The Stars Never Change

by bluestrawberryiii



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluristelle Month 2017, M/M, day 2: constellations and home, really really sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestrawberryiii/pseuds/bluestrawberryiii
Summary: Flynn and Yuri hang out in Yormgen and hold hands.





	The Stars Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> i used both of today's prompts for this aa hope it turned out okay!!

They'd stopped in the shell of Yormgen for the night. Raven had been complaining about his old bones all day, and Yuri could tell everyone else was just as tired. Normally, he would feel uneasy sleeping at a military encampment in the middle of the desert. But Flynn was stationed here, and that was enough to put Yuri’s mind at ease.  
  
Well, sort of. He still couldn't sleep. He sat outside the tent where the rest of Brave Vesperia was sleeping, watching the stars from a crumbled stone foundation.  
  
“Can't sleep?” Flynn asked, his voice unexpected in the still night. Yuri jumped.  
  
“Nah. You?”  
  
“Oh no, I'm tired as hell.” He walked over and sat himself down next to Yuri, following his gaze to the stars. “But you haven't exactly put yourself on the best terms with the military. I took the night watch to make sure you all got out of here safe.”  
  
Leave it to Flynn. A spot of warmth soaked into his chest and spread onto his face in the form of a smirk. “We coulda handled these jokers. There's only ten of ‘em.”  
  
Flynn shot him a bemused look. “I'm sure you could have.” He sighed, leaned back on the foundation. “It's weird, isn't it, how this place used to be a bustling oasis. And now it's just...a pile of rocks.”

“It was beautiful,” Yuri said.

Flynn turned toward him. “What do you mean?”

“It's...complicated. It was an illusion or something, I think. But we spent the night here once.” He gestured behind them, at the tent placed upon the cracked rock. “This was the inn.”

“You're serious?” His mouth was set in a stern no-nonsense frown, but Yuri could see his eyes widening, the starlight glinting off his light blue irises.

“Hundred percent.” Yuri started pointing out the features he could remember, each time looking over to watch the dazzled look on Flynn’s face: the pink and cream banners that had stretched down from each roof and fluttered in the sea breeze, the trellises laden in dripping, golden flowers. How green and peaceful it was.

Flynn looked out at the sandy ruins before them, lingering on the ditch where the golden flowers once bloomed. There was still a dry wooden board from the arbor lodged under the sands. “Sounds like you really liked it.”

“I loved it. I'd never felt so at peace in my life. I remember going out that night and staring at the sky for what seemed like forever. I mean, look at it!” He gestured to the cloudless sky, hundreds of twinkling stars embedded in the firmament like gemstones. “You could never see this many stars in the capital.”

Flynn turned his eyes skyward, the starlight washing over his pale face. He hummed in agreement. “Did it look like this then, too?”

“Yeah. I guess the stars never change, huh?”

“Yeah…”

They sat in silence for a moment. Flynn shifted his weight onto his left arm, bringing him closer to Yuri. “...We’re pretty far from home, aren't we?”

With Flynn so close, Yuri was wrapped in the smell of him. Campfire and dust, a little bit of sweat, and, underneath it all, that same clean, soapy scent that Flynn had carried throughout their entire childhood. It reminded him of sleepovers in the room above the bar, and swimming in the canals during summer.

On an impulse, he moved a hand to lay on top of Flynn’s. He looked over at the familiar blonde hair, that little scar he'd left during a fight in their academy days, the blue, blue eyes taking in the starlight, and shook his head. “This is the closest to home I've been in years.”


End file.
